


Sir Dee-Jay: Relationship Guru

by TheBlindAngel



Category: Your Favorite Martian
Genre: Awkward!Benatar, Bexel, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious!Axel, crack!fic, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindAngel/pseuds/TheBlindAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benatar and Axel are oblivious to each other's feelings for the other Martian. Dee-Jayy gives Benatar some long-needed advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir Dee-Jay: Relationship Guru

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Ao3 work. I ship Destiel, Frerard, Bexel, Johnlock, and Andley. Send me requests for any of those ships, and I may write a short-story or possibly a longer one. Thank you, and Sweet Horrors and Terrible Nightmares.

Benatar was in his bunk. Axel, on the couch in the main room of the tour bus. While they were being lazy bums, Puff-Puff was at the bald beaver getting some Tig and I, Sir Dee-Jay, was at the mixing board, mixing a song for Benatar. He had asked me to work on something that he wrote for a friend. He called the song, "Take me to your darkest dreams." It was obviously for Axel, as those two twats have been eye-fucking each other since high school. 

Benatar walked into the room then.

"'Ello, Dee-Jay?"

I looked at the poor S.O.B.

"Yeah, man?"

"Is that song for my friend done yet? I kind of wanted to give it to them before we went on tour."

I gave him the ultimate bitchface.

"Yo, man, I know it's for Axel. Just tell him you like him, you poor motherfucker."

His face had gone beet red.

"'Ow, 'ow did you know I liked 'im?"

"Man, you two have been dancing around each other like fuckin' ballerinas since your first year in high school when he sent his damn bird, Vincent, after you."

"'E can't know about it. Please, Dee-Jay, don't tell 'im."

I lost my stressed-out face, then. I felt sorry for him.

"Man, he obviously likes you back, otherwise he wouldn't be such a dick to you."

"But Puff-Puff is mean to me too, and 'e's with Tig."

"Man, stop yo' damn whining and just give him the damn song. I just finished it."

I handed him the song, watching as he took it into his shaking hands and stare at it like it would bite him. He looked back up at me.

"Thanks, Jayy."

"Don't mention it, Ben."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I left to go to the bar with Puff, telling him about the two morons and their obvious sexual tension. We went to some place called Club Convulsion, one we had been to before, but hadn't really given it a chance. When we got back to the bus, Puff nearly ran out to bleach his brain. I was happy for the fucking retards, but what I heard made even me want to blow my head off.

"Axel, Axel, f-fuck!"

"Jesus Christ on wheat bread, how are you bending like that?"

"Axel, shuddup and go faster, dammit!"

"Bossy, I like it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ending Biotch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
